


Фея абсента

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), Red_Sally



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: «Какая разница, о прибежище проклятых, что ты – тщетный рай, если ты помогаешь моей нужде. И если, прежде, чем я войду в эту дверь, ты примиряешь меня с жизнью, приучая меня к смерти» (c)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Фея абсента

**Author's Note:**

> Автор однострочника - [robin_puck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck)

Он лежал на полу с книжкой в руках, и когда Имаи вошел и показал ему новую бутылку, быстро принялся листать страницы.  
– Вот, – сказал он, воздевая палец вверх, и процитировал. – «Какая разница, о прибежище проклятых, что ты – тщетный рай, если ты помогаешь моей нужде. И если, прежде, чем я войду в эту дверь, ты примиряешь меня с жизнью, приучая меня к смерти»*.  
– Это что вообще? – хмыкнул Имаи, вскрывая бутылку и разливая по бокалам внезапно ярко-зеленую жидкость.  
– Это про абсент, – сказал Аччан, приподнявшись и с интересом наблюдая за его манипуляциями. – Люблю французских поэтов – они все алкоголики. Всегда можно найти что-то подходящее к случаю.  
– Почему только французских? – Имаи передал ему бокал, и Аччан сел, обнял его ладонями и посмотрел сквозь пронзительную зелень на свет. – Все поэты – алкаши. Да и не поэты.  
– Да, – сказал Аччан грустно, отпил и замер, смакуя резкий полынный привкус. – Но лучше быть алкоголиком и при этом французским поэтом, чем просто алкоголиком. И не поэтом ни разу.  
– Не переживай, – Имаи сел рядом с ним на пол, прижимаясь плечом к плечу. – Ты – точно поэт. А я – твоя муза.  
Он хихикнул, и Аччан с сомнением нахмурился.  
– Я думал, все наоборот.  
Имаи снова захихикал, как каждый раз, когда собирался выдать какую-нибудь детскую пошлость.  
– А мы меняемся.  
Аччан издал звук отвращения и пихнул его локтем в бок – зеленые брызги полетели на пол из бокала Имаи. Но тот все равно продолжал смеяться. Никак абсент не действовал на его жизнерадостность.

* _«Absinthe», Рауль Поншон (1848-1937)_


End file.
